


Dark Chocolate Cake

by BeefcakeLlama



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Foreplay, Sex, foodplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-29 04:12:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7669624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeefcakeLlama/pseuds/BeefcakeLlama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Steven's birthday and Peridot wants him to enjoy it very much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Chocolate Cake

Steven was riding the bus home from his high school, his backpack full of the usual homework and books, weighting it down a bit. He was wearing a hand-me-down backpack from his dad. The bus itself was the usual rowdy and bumping passing on its way down the Maine roads, stopping and going at a nice pace. The students on the bus usually ignored him and never really asked anything about him like what he liked to do or what he was interested in.

Even Connie never really talked to Steven much, getting wrapped up with her other friends and even got a new boyfriend, who made Steven feel left out of the social link at high school. But he didn't mind that much, he had his friends back at home. When he got home he was shocked to find the house all dark, the main lights turned off and the air stinking of burnt food as well as other scents that were much lovelier.

“Hello? Anyone home?” Steven said nervously expecting the worst. Suddenly the lights came on and out jumped Peridot with a nice big grin as well as a very pleased face. “Happy birthday Steven!” she said, holding up an almost decent looking chocolate cake with white frosting on it and the words Steven crudely icing on the cake.

Steven smiled, walking over to Peridot and looking at the cake. “Looks awesome, thanks Peridot.” Steven said, sitting by the couch and putting it on the coffee table. Steven looked over it again as he set his school bags over by the side of it, smiling to Peridot. She blushed a little, “Oh it’s nothing, just a bunch of sugars, flour, milk, and other baking things. Took me a bit to get it right but hey.” She said, motioning to the other 4 burnt cakes all of which were in the trashcan.

Steven smiled, loving her enthusiasm, motioning for her to have a seat. Peridot blushed a little and smiled moving over to the couch a little too fast, causing her to slip up and trip backwards onto the table, planting her buttocks into Steven’s cake. “Oh no!” Peridot said loudly, her ass smothered in chocolate cake and frosting causing her to show it to Steven, who proceeded to blush as Peridot presented her rump.

Peridot turned to Steven, “Can you please clean it off for me?” Peridot asked, having her rump in his face. Steven felt a bit naughty however, eyeing up her caked holes and feeling an erection growing into his pants. Steven grasped Peridot’s hips, licking her holes slowly with his tongue, guiding it over her small anus and down to her pussy, gently licking her cute little clit.

He tasted the dark chocolate off her nethers, lapping away at the white frosting and bits of cake around her ass. He held onto her ass cheeks tightly, a firm grasp on them as he squeezed them roughly, making Peridot gasp and let out louder moans, her pussy dripping with her yummy honey.

“Ah, Steven…mmm~” she said between her moans, lust in her voice as she pushed her ass closer to Steven. “You taste so yummy~” Steven said, smiling as he felt his erection in his tight shorts grow so hard, leaking his own pre as his red face is pressed deeper into Peridot’s needy ass. He began to rub his tongue over her pussy more, pulling at her lips with his tongue as he began to gently suck her moist clit, tasting her fluids as he pleasured her.

Peridot buried her face into the couch, letting out loud moans and groans. “Oh, I feel like I’m going to….explode.~” She groaned loudly, groping and tugging on her large and cute breasts, tucking and pulling on her nipples. Steven smiled as he began to thrust his tongue into her cunt, his tongue exploring her inner walls as he sucked her clit harder, feeling its throbbing in his mouth before having Peridot let out a loud moan of pleasure, her body trembling, “Ahhhh~YES!~” she exclaims as her clit throbs hard in Steven’s mouth, her clit squirting into it as Steven drank her yummy honey, sliding his mouth off her drooling and practically soaked cunt.

Peridot laid there on the couch, her face down and ass up as her pussy drooled her fluids and her anus puckered. Steven felt his cock throb and pulse with need as he stared at Peridot’s ass and holes. “You look so cute Peridot.~” Steven said, giving her rump a kiss on one of the cheeks. Peridot lay there, smiling a little as she panted heavily from her orgasm. “You’re a cute…trash man.” she said smiling as she watched Steven pull down his shorts, her eyes staring directly at his 6 inch hard cock, its foreskin pulled back, revealing his big capped head. Steven smiled and stroked it needy as Peridot watched.

“Take me Steven.~” Peridot begged, reaching over and stroking and rubbing her drool pussy, its fluids coating her fingers. Steven smiled, giving her ass a hard slap as he giggle, “Why not try a different hole?~” he said, slapping his hard cock against her ass before spreading them a bit, gently rubbing her anus. Peridot watched the best she can, lying face down ass up, ready for Steven. “Please be gentle Steven, I-I am a vir-virgin.” she said nervously. Steven got up and walked over to Peridot’s face, kissing her on the forehead.

“Don’t worry, I’ll be as gentle as you want.~” he said, warmth and love in his voice. Peridot blushed heavily dark red, “I love you.” she said, smiling at him. “I love you to.” Steven replied before kissing her on the lips and moving back towards her exposed ass. He stroked his cock needy, his pre gently dripping out of his tip as he let out heavy breaths, slapping her ass roughly as he mounted her. Steven lay on top of Peridot, his big body covered her in his warmth.

Peridot turned around to face Steven, laying on her back as she began to kiss him deeply, making out with him as Steven pressed his tool against her anus, poking and prodding it. Peridot let out small groans, “Mmm please stick it in.~” she said, kissing him as he slowly penetrated her. Peridot moaned, feeling her asshole being stretched open, her mind full of pain but also pleasure, not resisting as she let Steven did what needed to be done. Steven also moaned, Peridot’s tight hole making him feel so much pleasure as he slowly slid inside her, his cock leaking more pre, helping him lube his way into her deeper. Steven slide his cock all the way in, panting and groaning as it pulsed inside Peridot, feeling so needy with the urge to pound her.

Peridot was on her back, her face full of love as her pussy drooled its fluids on Steven’s cock, making it feel much better. Peridot’s pain turned to pleasure as she loved his big cock inside her, holding onto him tightly. Steven began to pump his cock in and out of Peridot’s asshole slowly, his pre getting all over her inner walls as she began to let out cute moans as her body bounced a bit with each thrust, holding onto Steven tightly.

“Ro-rougher!!~” Peridot blurted out, rubbing her pussy with each motion with one hand. Steven complied increasing the speed and roughness of his thrusts, pumping harder and faster, his own groans growing louder. His balls began to slap against her ass as he began to feel pressure building up into his cock. The amount of pre leaking out increased more, Peridot’s anus all set and slick with pre. She bounced more and more with each thrust, feeling herself also close again as she tugged and played with her pussy as he fucked her roughly.

“Yea, you like that huh, you slut.~” Steven said, pumping rougher into Peridot. She loved it so much, “Oh yea, I’m a naughty dirty slut and I need to be punished!!~” Peridot moaned out, tugging on her pussy roughly as Steven began to ram into her. He pulled on her hair and slapped her ass hard, making Peridot feel so close. “Ah Steven, I’m gonna-“ she said before letting off a loud moan, her pussy and clit squirting so much on Steven, coating his belly and groin with her hot honey. Steven also replied with his own lustful voice.

“Peridot, oh fuck, I’m about to cum!~” he said, thrusting into her so hard, him holding onto her as he let out a loud moan, his cock throbbing violently inside Peridot, shooting out thick hot ropes of cum inside Peridot, filling her asshole up and making her feel so full as he unloaded his seed inside her. Steven laid on Peridot, panting with her as he kissed her, the both of them passionately kissing as Steven finally unloaded his nuts into her, slowly sliding out his now growing flaccid cock, leaving her asshole open and gaping, leaking his cum all over the couch.

Steven cuddled Peridot, lying by her side as he wrapped his big warm arms around her. “Happy birthday Steven. I love you so much.” Peridot said, nuzzling Steven as she kissed on the lips. “Love you to Peridot. So much.” he replied, smiling as he cuddled her close, the both of them growing tired as they laid down together for a nap on the couch, the worst standing still as they embraced each other.


End file.
